Good Vs Evil
by jacqieOH
Summary: Marcus has feelings for Bree, and so does Chase, but Chase isn't ready to face the facts. Marcus knows that Chase has feelings for Bree, and Chase will soon come to the realization that he's in love. But Marcus wants Bree all to himself, and is ready to eliminate anyone standing in his way. So, what happens when Bree realizes her love is torn both ways? Who will Bree choose?
1. Chapter 1: Marcus's Realization

Marcus

Marcus watches with narrowed, loathing eyes as Leo sits on the couch watching TV, a bowl full of popcorn in hand. Adam sits on the floor, watching the same program as Leo while Chase plays around on some high-tech gaming device.

All seems normal, and all is still mind-numbingly boring.

It's been like this for over a month now after befriending the lab rats. His father has given him the order to keep a close watch on the family, and knowing he only placed surveillance cameras in the lab, Marcus suddenly decided he should keep a close eye on them outside of the lab, as well. He crouches to stay out of sight from where he observes on the hill overlooking the Davenport residence.

Marcus adjusts his hearing range as he brushes his short, jet-black hair behind his ear. He tunes in late, hearing the end of some stupid remark from Adam, watching Chase roll his eyes heavenward. Leo simply ignores him, and continues watching the colorful, flickering screen in front of him. It's already nightfall; everything around Marcus is pitch-black, all except the lighting from the home.

Marcus then hears a light voice pipe up, calling for Chase. Marcus notices Bree sitting at the dining table, alone, late night homework spread out in front of her. How could he have not noticed her sitting there? Chase tells her to hold on as he continues pressing buttons, uttering lame threats to whoever or whatever he's trying to defeat in the game he holds in his hands.

Marcus then turns his full attention to Bree. Watching her with wondering eyes, he finds himself admiring the way her forehead creases and her lips twist in concentrated thought. Her graceful hand suddenly runs through her curled, light golden-brown hair, and then positions itself over her eye and forehead.

Marcus smiles to himself as he wonders for a brief moment how quickly he could pluck Bree Davenport from the arms of that eccentric, ungrateful boyfriend of hers, Owen. If that's even what Owen is. Because all he seems to care about is his terrible art.

Marcus then realizes how stupid he sounds. He would never need to pluck her away from her 'boyfriend' because he doesn't feel that way about Bree. But as he tries to realize this, it doesn't seem to feel…right. Like he's lying to himself, but how? He knows he shouldn't feel this way. Marcus firmly shakes his head as he tries to focus, trying to ignore his confusing thoughts.

"Chase, seriously, I need help. Like, now." Bree complains as her bionic brother rolls his eyes and pauses his game. Chase makes his way over to her, leaning over her shoulder and inspecting her work. Though he inspects longer than needed. Marcus disregards the thought as he continues to watch and listen. Chase then proceeds to explain and help her until he finally asks,

"Bree, why are you working on this so late?" Bree is about to explain when he suddenly shuts her up. "Wait, no. Don't tell me. You've been texting Owen all day, haven't you?" Marcus rolls his eyes along with Bree, but for an entirely different reason.

What the hell does this stunning girl see in that idiot, anyway?

Chase simply chuckles, but it's bitter, and Marcus wonders why. Protective brother, maybe? Yeah, that's it.

Though, as Chase saunters away from the table and back to the couch, Marcus can't disregard the look he gives Bree with her back turned to him. It's not the look of a protective brother, protective stepbrother, or even a protective friend. It's the look one would only give when they long for something, or someone, they can't have. And Marcus would know, because he's seen that look in his father's eyes as he watches the lab rats on his screen, but for a completely different reason.

Chase's look of longing strikes a chord in Marcus, and not a good one.

Marcus looks between Bree and Chase for a moment before he realizes something he never would have thought would bother him. Even though he's confused as to why Chase would feel this way for Bree, Marcus, for the first time, feels a pang of jealously and a sudden desire for a girl who he should never even think twice about. His eyes narrow as he takes a deep breath.

He watches Chase plop back onto the couch, and when Chase gives another glance Bree's way, it's enough to make Marcus shake. He speeds back home, his sight blurred by irritation. He makes it past his 'father' with a short, simple debriefing without giving any of his true thoughts away. He then makes his ways to his capsule. Marcus is going to need all the rest he can get for tomorrow.

Because starting tomorrow, Marcus is going to try with no surrender to make Bree his and only his, even if it means getting rid of Owen, or anyone else standing in his way.

Even Chase.

_Especially_ Chase.


	2. Author's Note

Alexie Lexie from youtube has made a trailer for my story! Ah! It's so awesome! Hope yyou have the time to go check it out because trust me, it's worth it. When I watched I couldn't help but think, "Wow, that was so cool! Can't wait to read the story. Oh wait..." Ha, anyways, the video on youtube is called Good Vs. Evil | Chase/Bree/Marcus" & if you watched it, you are awesome ;)


	3. Chase's Suspicion

**Thank you to all who reviewed, liked, and followed, it means so much to me! & Thank you for checking out that trailer, like I said before, you are awesome! :)**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Also, I just want to note that in the first chapter there is a grammar error. "loathing" should have been "loathsome," so I apologize for that!**

**I plan on updating every week, or to be more specific, every Thursday! Hopefully if I don't update it's because I was too excited & updated earlier rather than later. :) **

Chase

Chase doesn't love Bree. He can't. He won't. Not now, not ever.

Then why does he find himself staring at her whenever he has the chance? Why does his heart pound erratically whenever she speaks to him? Or whenever he hears the mere sound of her voice? Ah, her voice, so sweet and innocent. The way it sounds when she tries to insult him with just the right amount of sarcasm and playfulness…

Why? _Why_ does Chase become so agitated whenever he hears Owen's name come from her lovely lips?

Chase then finds his mind drifting, now thinking of her lips, her glowing, tanned skin, and her eyes, oh her chocolate brown eyes… Chase then shakes his head firmly after almost slamming into one of the many kids in the school hallway. He quickly apologizes to the guy who continues on his way with a grunt.

Chase sighs and nearly laughs. He couldn't believe it. Why does Bree have this effect on him? Out of all the years they've spent living together, training together, risking their lives on missions together, why does he feel this way now?

Chase comes to the conclusion that he is simply going through some weird phase. He'll probably be over whatever he feels toward Bree soon, he just needs a distraction. And yet, as he glances around at every girl within view, he only finds disappointment.

No one, not even the prettiest of girls, seem to catch his eye. Not until his eyes land on _her_, Bree, who stands at her locker chatting with Caitlyn. Chase doesn't even realize that his feet have moved three steps toward Bree, or four, five, or even six. No, he doesn't realize this until someone smacks Chase on the back in greeting. Chase jumps and winces, glancing up to see a beaming Adam, beside him stands an irritated Leo.

"Oh great, here comes the living nightmare," Leo grumbles as Adam and Chase turn to see Marcus making his way toward them. Marcus looks…different. Chase can't place why, though. It definitely wasn't a physical change. Just _something_ had changed.

Marcus's eyes are bleak, and his once friendly and welcoming face is now desolate. Chase doesn't look too much into it, at least, not until Marcus's attention is placed elsewhere. On someone who Chase can't seem to get off his mind, lately.

Halfway near where they stand, Marcus's eyes landed on Bree, and determination hardens his once bleak eyes. Marcus switches paths, now making his way over to where Bree stands by her locker, no longer in the company of Caitlyn, or anyone. But that's about to change.

Chase does a double take and Adam calls out for Marcus, but Marcus ignores him, eyes zeroed in on his target, Bree. Chase scrunches his forehead together, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Well, that was rude." Adam mutters, fixing the straps of his backpack with a frown.

"I'm not surprised, you know why I'm not surprised, because I've been trying to tell you guys that something isn't right about that guy," Leo says matter-of-fact, gesturing with both hands toward Marcus. Adam nods his head, but not because he suddenly believes Leo.

"Wait," Leo says as he watches Marcus tap Bree on the shoulder. Marcus's face then twisted from determination to generosity. "What does that narcissistic maniac want with Bree?"

"What do you mean?" Chase asks, watching Bree's face light up at whatever Marcus just told her. Chase finds that his hands are in tight fists, which he releases before his brothers notice. "They share some of the same classes, maybe he just needs to ask her a homework question…" Chase states, trying to force himself to believe that that's the case, but he can't help but think something's up as well. Chase doesn't know why he's feeling this way. It's like a mix of desire and loathing when he looks at Bree talking to Marcus.

Chase lifts his right hand, readying to do something he hasn't done for a while.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Leo asks just as Adam's attention is lost and given to one of his buddies across the hall.

"Nothing," Chase says as his hand brushes his chestnut-brown hair behind his right ear.

"Oh! You're going to listen in on their conversation, good thinking!" Leo excitedly states, and Chase quickly shushes him.

Voices from every part of the hallway can be heard until Chase zeroes in to where Marcus and Bree stand. Their voices sound as if they're talking inside of a canister. Bree's voice is to be heard first, she's explaining to Marcus her schedule for the week as she grabs something from her locker.

"What are they saying?" Leo's voice drowns out all sounds, and Chase winces, putting a finger to his lip in an effort to quiet him. Leo mumbles an apology.

Chase then hurriedly tunes back in. "Cool, so I'll see you Friday?" Bree says, and Marcus smiles. As Bree continues talking, eyes looking through the contents in her locker once again, Marcus suddenly looks startled. He looks over Bree's shoulder, but she doesn't seem to notice. It's as if Marcus knows someone's listening, and that makes Chase both suspicious and tense.

Marcus freezes suddenly, standing incredibly still. It's obvious for both Chase and Leo that Marcus's jaw clenches and his fists tighten. His head gradually turns slightly to the left, away from Bree, his eyes now glued to the floor as if he's trying to see something behind him without being too obvious. Chase then realizes Marcus sees Chase and Leo watching him. Chase's eyes widen.

That's when Chase can no longer hear Marcus or Bree's voices.

In fact, Chase can't hear anything out of his right ear anymore, because static now screams at an intolerable volume there.

Chase cowers and slaps his hand over his ear, trying to stop the noise without screaming at the top of his lungs like he wishes he could.

It continues until he rushes out of the hallway and into an empty classroom, where the static then subsides. Leo follows him in and shuts the door.

"Chase, what happened out there? Did you hear what Marcus was saying to Bree—?"

"No," Chase interrupts, frustration raising his voice. "Well, sort of. I heard Bree's voice until something interfered with my chip. And after that, it was all static."

Leo's eyes widen as he quickly looks away. He knows something Chase doesn't. Leo saw that Marcus noticed them, too. Chase knows that for sure. "What is it Leo?" Chase asks, voice low and hostile. Chase needs to know Leo's theory, because Chase's current theory as to how his chip was blocked is difficult to believe. He needs to know that he's not crazy. He needs to know that it couldn't have possibly been Marcus who'd done it. But the way Leo's acting, he knows his suspicion isn't that far off.

But Chase is hesitant to believe such a theory so quickly. He knows he can't deny he had felt jealousy back there, especially when he knows Marcus asked Bree out. Jealousy can make anyone—even the smartest of people—believe the most impossible assumptions. If Marcus had blocked his chip than that means Marcus isn't exactly a normal, human kid. But then what does that make Marcus?

"I…can't…" Leo sighs, trying to find the words. "I can't tell you, Chase. I'm sorry." Chase's arms dart out, grabbing Leo by the shoulders, his grip tight.

"Leo, you need to tell me, right now, whatever it may be. Because Bree agreed to go on a date with Marcus this Friday," Leo's eyes widen with horror.

"What! No, _no_, _no_…" He continues saying this until Chase has had enough.

"Leo!"

"Okay! Okay!" Chase lets go of Leo, who backs away cautiously. He then sighs, again thinking of how to put it into words. "Marcus…isn't exactly…_normal_."

Chase scoffs, "Tell me something I don't know." Chase gestures for Leo to continue, and Leo continues all right.

"He's bionic!" Leo blurts, smacking both hands over his mouth as soon as he said it.


	4. The Confrontation

**So I'm posting a day early! Tomorrow's going to be a bit hectic and I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to post so I decided to post it tonight! Anywaaays, here's the next chapter...**

Bree

Marcus and Bree's conversation hung in the air for a moment as Bree just stood there by her locker, trying to process this sudden change in Marcus. She didn't know what it was that changed about him, but she sure knew that she didn't mind.

"S-Sure, I'd love to," she'd muttered in disbelief as a response to his question, "_Will you go out with me?_" And then Bree realized how genuine her answer had been. Bree found that she enjoyed this newfound attention from Marcus. And, Bree has this strange feeling of satisfaction, as if, maybe, she had been hoping he would ask her that question for a long time, now. And when Marcus had smiled at her as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and that she was the reason for his sudden joy, she couldn't help but smile as well.

He'd started to act weird toward the end of their conversation, though, but then he quickly explained to Bree that he had just been nervous, and that was all. But Bree still isn't sure if that had been the reason, or if she even believed him, but she chose to ignore it. It was probably something silly, anyways. Now, she has a date on Friday night to worry about.

Bree tries the best she can to stay calm and control her excitement so she wouldn't glitch and bounce off the walls. Owen suddenly comes to mind, but Bree pushes the thought away. Owen doesn't even pay attention to Bree unless asking her for artistic ideas or appraisals. Owen and Bree's relationship, so far, is complicated, and Bree doubts Owen would even care that she's going on a date with the school's newest student.

Watching Marcus for a moment longer as he makes his way through the crowd of exhausted students, she smiles and sighs, shutting her locker with a stupid grin plastered on her face. She then walks in a daze to her next class.

As she sits there, daydreaming through her teacher's lecture, the full realization that Bree has been gradually falling for her bionic 'brothers' best friend and her human brother's nemesis for quite some time, finally hits her. Bree then rolls her eyes when she realizes something else: Leo's going to be furious when he hears about this…

Chase

Chase is furious. Marcus had _actually_ interfered with his chip, using some kind of override app similar to Chase's. So, does that mean Marcus has the same bionic abilities as Chase? Leo tried to tell him more after blurting Marcus's secret, but Chase didn't give him the chance; he'd gone right out of the empty classroom in frantic search for Bree.

Chase wanders the empty halls, trying to remember which class Bree is supposed to be in. Chase begins to wonder what he would do once he finds her. Somehow get her out of class and tell her straight out that Marcus is bionic and that she should be careful and stay away from him? But, knowing Bree, she wouldn't believe him, and she would simply brush it off and say that she could handle it. _That_, or simply tell Chase that Leo's warnings have gone to his head, and that he's starting to sound a lot like Leo. She'd then end it with the whole 'there's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine.' Chase sighs just thinking about it, but he knows he has to at least try and warn her, no matter what her response may be.

He's lost in thought as he continues to wander, and then he realizes that he forgot where Bree's next class is. How could he forget? He is, after all, the smartest man to ever live.

As Chase wanders, now growing more and more frustrated, thought after worrisome thought crashes down on him. Chase feels as though he is literally on the brink of insanity. Spike threatens to emerge every time he even thinks about Marcus going anywhere near Bree again.

Especially since he's bionic.

Or, maybe Chase is just…well…jealous… What if he's overreacting, and there's really nothing to worry about other than the fact that Marcus lied to them? What if Leo's wrong about Marcus? Chase, Bree, and Adam all lie to Marcus about having a bionic secret, so what's so wrong about Marcus hiding his?

How about the fact that it's just too big of a coincidence that there just so happens to be another bionic kid in town? It's just too abnormal.

What if Marcus hurts her? Chase would never forgive himself if Marcus ever hurt Bree. That lying, two-faced, narcissistic maniac will never see the end of suffering if he ever harmed her.

Great, now Chase really is starting to sound a lot like Leo, only with more bitterness and jealousy.

As Chase whips around the corner, close to where the front doors of the school are located, he skids to a sudden stop. Two figures can be seen from where Chase stands, and he hurries back around the corner, hiding as he realizes he recognized both. Chase prays that they didn't notice him walk in.

Only half Chase's face peeks around the corner where he sees Marcus holding Owen by the neckline of his shirt. Owen looks petrified. Marcus's gaze is brutal.

"Tell me again why you even care that I asked Bree out, because half the time you don't even seem to care about her," Marcus nearly spits fire as Owen attempts to cower away from Marcus, but seeing that Marcus holds him by the collar, Owen can't move much. Owen then mumbles something that Chase can barely make out.

Chase is ready to use his bionic hearing, but then remembers that Marcus had before sensed him listening somehow. Chase chooses to not take the risk, and tries his absolute best to catch what they're saying with standard hearing range.

"You know what, I'm starting to get real tired of you, art freak," Marcus shoves Owen back and into the lockers, a hollow bang following. "Stay out of my way or I'll make you look worse than your terrible art. And that's a sincere promise."

Owen steps away from Marcus and the lockers, then outright bolts for safety. Safety, to Owen, would probably be anywhere other than where Marcus is, right now.

Marcus let's Owen run off, watching him with a triumphant smile.

That's when Chase knows that Leo had been right; Marcus really is up to no good.

"Wow, Marcus," Chase finds himself saying, stepping around the corner. Marcus spins around, startled by both being caught, and by _who_ caught him. "I can't believe you let the poor kid go. Aren't you worried that he'll say something to Bree and foil your evil plans?" Chase mocks with confidence. He figures that by knowing Marcus's bionic secret and the fact that Marcus's not who he says he is, then he has the upper hand in this situation.

Marcus straightens and a smile gradually grows on his lips, though it's unpleasant. Chase is a bit surprised by how quickly Marcus recovered from being caught. Marcus throws back one last look toward where Owen had run and disappeared, and then he turned his full attention to Chase.

"Nah," Marcus says, taking a few steps toward Chase. Marcus doesn't even bother to defend himself, and no longer fakes kindliness. "I'm sure I scared the kid enough to know he'll keep his mouth shut…" If looks could kill, Chase would certainly be dying a slow, painful death. But Chase stands his ground.

There's a moment of tense silence before Chase finally says it.

"I know you interfered with my chip, Marcus." Marcus's eyes widen as Chase's words sink in, and he looks around, making sure they're alone. "I know you're bionic, and I know you don't have the best intentions for my family. So unless you want Bree to find out, I suggest you call off your fake date, and do us all a favor and just leave us alone."

Marcus chuckles. "Wow, pathetic little Leo just couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh…And Chase, am I detecting jealousy or is that simply brotherly protectiveness?"

"Bree and I aren't related," Chase states, neither defending himself nor admitting to anything. Marcus's anger grows, and he takes a couple intimidating steps toward Chase. "So, what are you're bionic abilities, Marcus, and who's your creator?" Chase demands, quickly changing the subject.

"My lips are sealed, buddy, and I'm pretty sure Leo's already spilled all the juicy details, so why ask?" Marcus demands back. Chase mirrors Marcus, but only takes one step forward.

Chase stays quiet for a moment too long, a little hesitant, before he says, "I know what you're capable of Marcus—"

Marcus notices Chase's hesitance, and then his smile widens, voice rising. "No, you don't, Chase!" Marcus taunts before speeding from where he stands over to Chase, grabbing him by the collar, and lifting him up off the ground. Chase is too stunned to struggle against Marcus's grip. "Because if you would have had the slightest idea of what I'm capable of, you wouldn't have even shown your face to me." Chase's eyes broaden from disbelief before Marcus tosses Chase like a rag doll across the room and into the other set of lockers, leaving a large, visible dent.

Chase groans from both shock and pain, lying on the ground with the back of his head still resting on the lockers. He's trying to get up, but some unseen pressure is holding him down.

Through his struggling, Chase can't believe it. Marcus has all of their bionics. He has Chase's abilities along with Bree's super speed, and Adam's super strength. But Marcus was more powerful than all of them combined. How was that even possible?

Chase is starting to regret not having listened to everything Leo had to say earlier.

Marcus casually walks up to him, crouching so that Chase can see his smug face as he gives one last and final warning.

"If you ever try to tell Bree or the rest of your family about me, I will make sure each and every one of you suffers the consequences. One by one, you'll all. Go. Down."

Chase's eyes grow wide, and he tries to get up, but he can't move.

Marcus smirks. "I'll personally make sure of it…"

**Quick ending! Haha I apologize for that, the chapter ran a bit too long so I had to cut some of it off ;) the rest I can hopefully post Friday or Saturday! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.. Anyways, thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! :)**


	5. Facing Facts

**Last week was as hectic as I had predicted, so I'm sorry for not posting the rest of the chapter on Friday or Saturday like I'd said! As an apology, I'm going to post two chapters, but the second is pretty short ;) Anyways, hope you like!**

Chase

"If you ever try to tell Bree or the rest of your family about me, I will make sure each and every one of you suffers the consequences. One by one, you'll all. Go. Down."

Chase's eyes grow wide, and he tries to get up, but he can't move.

Marcus smirks. "I'll personally make sure of it…"

Chase's heart beats so loud as he struggles to stand up and fight. The pounding of his heart has reached his ears. He can barely hear his own words of panic. "What about Bree? If you hurt her—!"

"I would never hurt Bree!" Marcus quickly defends. Chase stops struggling at the sound of his words. To his surprise, they are sincere. Chase didn't like that one bit. "But your family, on the other hand, are a different story. Especially _you_ and _Leo_." Marcus suddenly leans in, voice lowering. "If I ever find out that you go anywhere near Bree, your loved ones get it. Got it?"

"My loved ones are Bree's loved ones. You hurt them, you hurt Bree as well," Chase says, struggling against the force that holds him down once again. Marcus looks guilty for a moment, but only for a moment.

"I know you have feelings for Bree, Chase, no matter how hard you try and hide it. Any idiot could see that. Just stay out of my way…" Marcus stands up, and suddenly the force holding Chase down relaxes. But he stays down, watching Marcus speed out of the school after giving Chase one last bitter stare.

For the rest of the day, Chase, for the first time, didn't say a word, to Bree or to anyone. But that's only because he was planning his words carefully. He needed to find a way to talk to Bree, alone, because tonight, Chase was going to find a way to tell Bree everything.

Though, Chase never got his chance, because Bree spent all her time after dinner in the kitchen, talking to Tasha about her date that Friday night with Marcus. Tasha, to Chase's disappointment, was thrilled. She even offered to help Bree curl her hair and pick out a 'cute' outfit to help impress. Chase couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes skyward as he used his bionic hearing to listen to the girls from Leo's bedroom, upstairs.

"You know, Chase. There's a reason why they say 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" Leo says as he looks up from his comic book. "And by the looks of it, the 'cat' is suffering tremendously."

"Leo, be serious, please!" Chase pleads as Leo sighs, tossing the comic book onto the bed. "Bree's preparing to go on a date with a psychopathic lover, and I need to warn her about his bionics but she's not giving me the chance."

This catches Leo's attention. "Chase, no! You can't tell her anything about his bionics, because not only will Marcus squash you like a bug, but he'll also burn _me_ worse than forgotten bread in a toaster—!"

"Okay, okay, Leo!" Chase motions for him to calm down and quit his babbling from where he sits in a chair by the door. "I won't tell Bree about Marcus's bionics, but I still have to warn her about him, even if it means that Marcus will squash me like a bug." Chase takes a few moments to think things through, hand placed over his chin.

"Chase, not that I don't care about Bree, but why do _you_ care so much if Marcus actually, maybe, _likes_ Bree? I mean, at least that means she's made it into the safe zone, right?"

Chase stays quiet a minute too long. Leo's eyes widen in dawning realization. Chase suddenly wishes he could be anywhere else.

"Wait a minute… Do you—?"

"No! I don't know! Maybe!" Chase rushes to answer before Leo can even finish his question. Leo begins to grin. "Leo, no. Stop smiling, it's not funny."

"No it's not funny…But it sure is interesting," Leo says, still smiling. Chase sighs, getting up from the chair and plopping down at the edge of Leo's bed. Leo stays at his desk with his neglected homework spread out in front of him, upper body twisted so he c could see Chase. "So what took you so long?"

"What?" Chase asks, obviously confused.

"To realize that you actually have feelings for Bree. What took you so long?" Leo repeats, and Chase is caught off guard by Leo's words. What does Leo mean by that?

Leo sighs, knowing he has to explain the obvious to the smartest man in existence. "Look, Chase. I'm not an idiot, I can tell you've always liked Bree, and that you didn't want to face it. Even _Adam_ noticed, of all people."

Chase is speechless. What is he supposed to say to that?

He starts to really think about it, then, and realizes he may really have feelings for Bree, _strong_ feelings.

Chase is in love with the one girl he can never be with, and that's why he chose not to acknowledge it. Unless Chase and Bree move to a different country and change their names, they can't be together, because everyone where they live think they're related when in fact they're not. The only reason why they're recognized as brother and sister is because Mr. Davenport realized that if they could pull off being one big happy family, there wouldn't be any suspicions as to them being bionic, or human lab rats.

"Bree can't go on that date with Marcus, Leo. If she does…"

"Then go warn her about him being a psychopath or something!" Leo says, shooing Chase out of the room. "Just whatever you do, don't tell Bree about his bionics." Chase listens for a moment and realizes he doesn't hear Bree or Tasha's voices anymore, which is a good sign. He then opens Leo's door, and bolts. Hearing Leo yell one last thing, "I'm rooting for you!" Chase rolls his eyes as he goes down the stairs in search for Bree.

He finally finds her in the lab where she sits reading a girly magazine. "Hey, Bree!" Chase exclaims, nearly out of breath. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, sure," she sets her magazine down and turns her attention to Chase who now has no idea what to say. During all that time he spent running around the house trying to find her, he didn't even bother to work out what he was going to say to her. Good going, Chase.

"Um…I…um" Chase mumbles, and Bree furrows her eyebrows, perplexed. She then decides to start the conversation.

"Um, okay… Well, I don't know if you've already heard this, but Marcus asked me out on a date!" Bree nearly squeals, and Chase's anxiousness fades instantly. The mere mention of Marcus's name brings on enough hate for him to say the words he's wanted to voice.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Bree. You can't go on a date with Marcus," Chase then realizes his wrong choice of wording.

Bree's face falls, excitement disappearing. "I _can't_ go on a date with Marcus? Since when do you tell me who I should and shouldn't date? Is this because he's you're friend?" Bree continues asking questions until Chase stops her.

"Bree, Marcus just isn't your type," again, Chase realizes his wrong choice of wording.

"Then what _is_ my type, Chase?" Bree crosses her arms with a frown. Chase is desperate now. Why can't he say this right?

"He's just not someone I think you should date, he doesn't have the best intentions—"

"Chase, is that what this is about? Look, I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much—" Chase's anger towards Marcus is growing stronger by the minute, and the fact that Bree isn't listening to what he has to say really isn't helping. He's starting to feel incredibly helpless, now.

"Bree, please. I'm _begging_ you," Chase is realizing how unbelievably desperate he is not to lose Bree to Marcus, even more so now that he knows he's fallen for her, and has been falling for her for quite some time. He'll do anything for her to just listen to him. Please, Bree, just listen to him.

"Begging me for what, Chase? Why do you care so much about this?" Bree is grim-faced, and chuckles with uncertainty, obviously lost as to why he's acting this way.

Chase is finished trying to tell Bree with words. He leans in, and she drops her arms back down to her sides.

"Chase—?"

Before Bree can finish, Chase's lips crash onto hers, and that is when everything and anything Bree Davenport had ever believed changed.


	6. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Marcus

Marcus's father gives him a list of things he needs to get done around the house and lab, and Marcus would have been irritated if he hadn't been in such a blissful mood. Bree said yes. He's going to take Bree out on a date, leaving Chase alone and forgotten.

As Marcus finishes up cleaning the lab, he hears voices coming from the hand held computer resting on his father's desk. He's not sure why he went over to the small hand held computer; maybe it was sheer curiosity that got the best of him. But whatever it was that made him feel the need to look, it didn't matter. Marcus couldn't believe his eyes.

In the center of the lab stood Chase and Bree. Marcus lifted the screen closer to his face in order to get a better look, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he finally realized what he was looking at, it was enough to make him shake.

He could see Chase holding Bree's face in his hands, his lips against hers. That's the moment when horror and resentment crashed upon Marcus. He told Chase to stay away from Bree, and yet there he was, closer than ever. Marcus was too stunned to act immediately. He just stood, paralyzed as he watched Bree zip away form Chase who called after her.

Chase neglected Marcus's threats. Chase kissed Bree. Chase put his hands on Bree. Marcus finally lost his composure as he hollered as loud as he could.

He threw the hand held computer with such force that it not only broke into a million pieces, but it cracked the wall that it hit.

Marcus is finished with his petty games now, he's going to take out every Davenport family member he can get his hands on until Bree has no choice but to turn to Marcus and only Marcus.

Screw his father's plan to get his stupid creations back.

Marcus is going to make the Davenport family's life a living hell.

The worst has yet to come.


	7. A Love Once Forgotten

**Just wanted to make sure that you guys knew that I posted 2 chapters today, Chapters 5 & 6, so I'm posting this extra, short, 3rd chapter to make sure ;) I was a little worried that maybe some of you might have accidentally skipped a chapter and went right into chapter 6 which would give a huge spoiler for chapter 5 :/ Anyways, here's the extra chapter ;)**

Bree

Bree barely had the chance to finish what she was going to say before Chase's lips were suddenly on hers. His hands moved to hold her face, and Bree just stood there.

Come on, Bree! Do something!

Bree was too shocked to move away, and countless seconds went by until she finally panicked. She sped out of the lab, up the stairs, and into Tasha's sewing room, where she had stayed when Adam and Chase had driven her nuts.

Bree slams the door, and stays there for a moment, hands pressed firmly against the door, preparing to keep anyone who followed her, out.

Bree stood there until her thoughts were no longer tangled, and her emotions became clear. Bree was furious, miserable, and embarrassed all at once.

She was furious at Chase for ruining her excitement for her date with Marcus and for choosing now, out of all the chances he had throughout the years, to finally show Bree that he had feelings for her.

Bree has always liked Chase more than just a friend, but all these years she's chosen to hide it, afraid of rejection. Bree is miserable because she feels guilty that she can't explain this to Marcus because he will never understand, and embarrassed because to Bree's utter horror, she had wanted to kiss Chase back.

No. No. No! She likes Marcus now. Not Chase. The love she felt for Chase is supposed to be forgotten and carefully stored away forever. Then why does Bree feel so conflicted? It's not fair to Marcus for Bree to cancel their date. He asked her out, and she said yes. It's clear that Bree needs to forget about Chase once again. She doesn't care if he's finally decided he has feelings for her, it's his loss for being oblivious all those years Bree loved him.

She is going on that date with Marcus, whether Chase accepts it or not… Then why does Bree feel so _guilty_?...


	8. Reaching The Breaking Point

**Thank you to everyone who are continuing to read this story, it really means a lot to me! This is just another ****_huge_**** thank you! Aaaand here's the next chapter..**

Leo

Leo watches from the bottom of the stairs, as Bree speeds out of the elevator and past him. The sudden gust of wind pushes him sideways and sends him toppling off the stairs. After landing beside the staircase with a grunt, he frowns and looks back up to where Bree had disappeared in a blur. He hears Bree slam a door shut, and winces. He then looks back toward the elevator where he sees a troubled Chase hurry out and into the living room. What could Chase have possibly done to make her run out like that?

Leo stands and brushes himself off. "Chase? What the heck did you say?"

"Well, technically it wasn't something I said," Chase answers with a cautious chuckle, he was heading for the stairs.

Leo puts his arm out to stop him. If Chase isn't going to be Mr. Intelligent right now, then Leo will just have to take on the annoying responsibility. "I don't think that's a good idea. It doesn't look like she's in the mood to talk." Obviously. "What did you _do_?"

Chase is hesitant to tell Leo, and Leo pushes for an answer. "_Chase_—?"

"I kissed her!" He blurts.

"You kissed Bree?" Adam says from the kitchen, mouthful of freshly buttered toast. Chase and Leo jump, both startled by the new voice. Adam must have walked in without them knowing. He looks surprised by the news, but not at all concerned.

"Y-Yeah," Chase says nervously, obviously not enjoying the fact that Leo and Adam now know something Chase had hoped would be a secret.

Leo scrunches his eyebrows together in thought. "If all you did was kiss her, then why did she run out like that?" Chase looks unsettled, and Leo suddenly feels empathy for him. Chase has no idea why Bree ran out like that either.

Maybe, to Leo's utter disgust, there's a possibility that Bree might be genuinely interested in Marcus, and Leo's sure its crushing Chase worse than Leo can imagine.

Leo suddenly feels a wave of nausea as he thinks of Marcus and Bree together. After everything Marcus has done, to Leo _and_ to Chase, and after knowing that Marcus is planning something against Leo's family, how could he feel anything other than disgust? Especially since Bree knows none of it, and if she did, Leo's sure that she would feel the same way.

It's obvious Leo can't stand the thought of them together, but he can't help but see the other side to this situation, the positive side. If Marcus actually likes Bree, _if_ he does, and there is no cruel plan behind it, then this could possibly be a good thing for the family. This could mean their safety from Marcus and his mysterious 'boss.' If Bree could talk Marcus into going against this so called 'boss' or leader, then everyone can live a happily ever after…But then where will that leave Chase?

Leo felt the start of a headache as he went through all of this in the seconds that he had before Adam finally spoke up.

"Maybe she realized that liking someone who lives under the same roof, and who need to act like brother and sister would be too hard," Leo and Chase were preparing to ignore Adam's comment, expecting another one of his brainless remarks, when they started to realize that he may be right. They looked over to the airhead standing in the kitchen with looks showing both bafflement and admiration. Leo's mouth was open in awe, and Chase's eyes were wide. "Or, maybe she realized that you were too short, because, you know, you're embarrassingly small," and there was the brainless remark they had been expecting. Leo closed his mouth, and Chase scowled. They then lost Adam's attention as he bit into the piece of buttered toast in his hands, sighing with a smile; he then exited the room as if nothing had happened.

Blinking, Leo turned to Chase. "I can't believe I'm saying this, and never thought I would ever say this, but Adam may be right." Chase sighed and looked to his feet.

"Whatever…Bree apparently needs time to think this through, and if she decides to still go on that date with Marcus…then I'll just pretend nothing ever happened." Chase sounds defeated. He sounds like he's trying to believe his own words. He's also trying to make Leo believe his words, but Leo, just like Chase, wasn't buying it. As Chase saunters back toward the elevator, Leo looks back up the stairs, wondering if maybe he should go see if Bree's willing to talk. But then he decides against it, allowing Bree to do exactly what Chase said, think things through.

Leo doesn't tell Chase about what he was thinking earlier. About how Marcus and Bree being together could be a good thing, because now that Leo has time to really think about it, he realizes it could also end in a disaster. Their relationship would be a ticking time bomb. One-second things could be great, and then one misunderstanding could end with a family member hurt, or worse…

Leo chooses to let things be for now, but when the time comes, he will be ready to step in and confront Marcus. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog. At least, that's what Leo hopes.

Chase

Bree ran out on Chase after he finally showed how much he cared for her, and Adam says it's because Bree thinks it would be too hard of a relationship to be in, and Leo agrees. Is anyone on Chase's side? What happened to Leo rooting for Chase?

After making it back down to the lab, Chase finds himself growing more and more frustrated after countless minutes spent thinking about Bree and Marcus's date. It's tomorrow night, and Chase is dreading the moment Bree leaves and is alone with that psychopathic freak for who knows how long. By the way Chase is acting, it's as if the world is ending the second Bree will walk out that door. Chase won't even be surprised if that actually happens.

Chase is willing to act like he never kissed Bree, and pretend like everything is perfectly fine for her sake, but he's not sure how long that will last. How long can he pretend not to care about her, after their date, after a day, after a week?

Chase isn't sure how long it will take, but he definitely knows one thing. He's reaching his breaking point, and it's only a matter of time before he snaps and does something he'll regret.

All Chase can hope for now are three things: One, Bree and Marcus's date is a disaster. Two, Bree decides she wants Chase and only Chase. Or three, if Chase snaps and he goes looking to cause suffering, he knows for a fact that he wants Marcus to be the one standing in his path.

Bree

You'd think that by living in the same house it would be tremendously difficult to avoid Chase, but Bree managed to do so the rest of Thursday night and Friday afternoon. Of course she had to face him Friday morning, but she avoided eye contact throughout the entire breakfast and made the excuse to run to the mall to pick up a new outfit, even though she already had one.

Friday evening came, and Bree was a nervous wreck. Questioning everything with anyone who would bother to listen to her anxious babbling. Tasha sat on the couch with Bree to help comfort her nerves until she dropped Bree off at the frozen yogurt shop where Marcus and Bree had agreed to meet. Considering they both couldn't drive, their parents agreed to drop them off.

After Bree watched Tasha drive off, wondering how quickly she could catch the car before anyone saw her, she heard Marcus's voice.

"You're finally here," she spun around to see Marcus standing outside the door, watching her. He seemed a little frustrated, but Bree ignored that small detail and approached him.

"Yeah, we agreed on 6:30, you showed up early?" Bree asked innocently, and Marcus shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It didn't take too long to run here from my place."

"You ran here?" Bree asks in amazement. Marcus opens the door and holds it open for Bree, but then he suddenly looks alarmed as he realizes what she just said.

"Well," he tried searching for the words quickly as Bree walked in, the cool air of the shop hitting her instantly. "I didn't exactly run all the way here from my place, my dad dropped me off close by, and I ran the rest of the way." His words came out rushed, and he finished with a smile, but it was forced.

"Oh." Bree chuckled, a little confused. But she thought Marcus's urgency to explain something so unimportant was adorable. After waiting in line behind a large group of girls spending the night out, Marcus asked what flavor Bree wanted, which ended up being cookies and cream. Marcus ordered two medium cups, one for Bree and one for him, and he bought the frozen yogurt for her. Bree thanked him as he held open the door for her and they left to take a walk out in the nearly empty parking lot. The scenery wasn't totally romantic, but Bree liked the fact that they had privacy to finally talk. She needed to forget the unsettling memories of Thursday night, and talking with Marcus was sure to help. Though, when her mind began to drift in the direction of Chase, she quickly shook her head in an effort to rid the thoughts from her mind completely.

Marcus stayed quiet for a moment too long, and when Bree looked over to him, he was staring at the ground.

"You okay, Marcus? You seem tense," Bree points out suddenly. "Nervous?" She teases in an attempt to ease the mood, even though Bree feels the same unshakable nerves herself, but her joking seems to help.

Marcus smirks, loosening up a bit. "Maybe…" he then looks to Bree, and his eyes instantly lighten, but only a little. "You know, I would have never thought I'd be on a date with you right now." Marcus confesses, and to Bree's surprise, he seems bashful.

"What do you mean?" Bree asks, not quite sure if she should be flattered or offended.

"Oh, well…I just never thought you'd actually go through with it…" Bree looks up from her melting frozen yogurt as his words sink in. He's looking to the ground again, and he seems like he wants to explain what he meant, but he stays quiet. Bree blinks, not sure how to answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marcus again looks hesitant to answer, so Bree continues. "I said yes, didn't I?" Bree attempts to tease again and Marcus smiles slightly. Bree takes a second to think, allowing for a moment of awkward silence before she finally says, "And Marcus?" He looks over to her. "I'm really glad that I said yes…and that I'm here…with you."

Bree reaches for his free hand without even realizing it, and entwined her fingers with his. She guessed it was just natural instinct to have grabbed his hand like that, but Bree has this feeling that there was another reason entirely.

Their date lasted until Mr. Davenport called a few minutes before eight, telling Bree that it was getting late, and that she should start heading home. Bree said goodbye, and apologized for having to leave earlier than she'd expected, but Marcus suddenly offered to walk her home, and Bree agreed happily. They walked and talked some more, finding out more and more about each other then they thought they'd ever know.

Marcus walked Bree to the door, where the only light came from the porch light above them. She turned to Marcus, and found that this goodbye was not at all as awkward as she thought it would have been. She knew what she had to say because she felt like she's known him longer than she actually has.

"Thank you for the date, Marcus… I really loved spending time with you tonight," Bree said, and before she knew it, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Backing away slightly…she then kissed him on the lips. This startled Marcus, but after he caught himself, he then gently caressed Bree's blushing cheek and kissed her back.

When she finally pulled away, she nearly giggled at Marcus's expression. His eyes were wide, looking both dumbfounded and thrilled, like he'd been wishing for this moment but never thought it would've ever happened. Bree couldn't hide her happiness any longer as a wide grin grew on her lips; Marcus mirrored her with a grin of his own.

"Goodnight!" Bree manages to say through her excitement. Backing away, she then turns and rushes inside, careful not to super speed, and closes the door. She's smiling like an idiot, leaning back against the door with a shaky sigh.

Bree can't believe it. By the way she's feeling right now, she knows she's falling for Marcus fast, and that no doubt scares Bree, but she's too happy to care about that right now. Their date was a success. She kissed Marcus. He kissed her back. Things seemed blissful until she noticed who was standing in the kitchen, and the unsettling memories she wanted to forget came flooding back.

Chase stood in the kitchen, his fists by his sides. Bree's excitement fades as she stares at him, and she unintentionally lifts her fingers and places them on her lips, briefly remembering the kiss she'd just shared with Marcus…big mistake. Chase looked about ready to run out and sock Marcus in the jaw, but Bree stayed in place against the door, almost protectively. This surprised Chase, but it also crushed him.

"I'm glad everything went great," Chase says this through gritted teeth, avoiding any and all eye contact with Bree before he takes his filled glass of water off the counter, and makes his way back down to the lab.

**Don't worry Brasers! This is only the beginning, can't wait for you all to read what I have next! ;)**


End file.
